Walkatrout(Episode)
This is the seventh episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts in Ben's room where Ben is fiddling with the Omnitrix IV. Omnitrix IV: *Beep.Boop.Beep* Ben: Come On! There's gotta be some way to unlock the Master Control! Gwen comes in the room. Gwen: Ben, Come On! I don't wanna be late! Ben: Gwen, It's 8:00 A.M, we have plenty of time! Gwen: Ugh. You've got 5 minutes(Walks out of the room). Ben twists the dial on the Omnitrix IV twice after pressing some other buttons. Omnitrix IV: Default DNA Changed. Default changed to Ickthyperambuloid. Suddenly Ben transforms into Walkatrout. Omnitrix IV: Default Change, Permanent.(!) Transformations Locked.(!) THEME SONG! Walkatrout reaches outside as Kevin got out of the car to go get Ben. Kevin: Dude! What the- Walkatrout: I don't know! I can't detransform! Kevin starts laughing. Kevin(Stops Laughing): It's alright. That's a superpowered alien. Walkatrout: No, it's not! Walkatrout is practically useless! Gwen gets out of the car. Gwen: Can we-(Looks at Walkatrout)Ugh. What is it now? Walkatrout: I'm stuck! The scene shifts to Plumber HQ where Blukic and Driba are "trying" to fix the Omnitrix IV. Driba: Yes! We have finally done it! Walkatrout: What?! You fixed it?! Blukic: Yes. You seem to have changed the Default DNA of the Omnitrix IV. Walkatrout: Ugh. Thanks. I could've figured that when it said Default DNA changed! Driba: Then, Case Closed! Blukic and Driba start to walk away. Walkatrout: Where are you going?! Driba and Blukic turn around. Driba: What do you mean? Walkatrout: I mean...that I'm stuck! Driba: Well, you can still transform. Walkatrout: No I can't! That's the point! I'm stuck like this and I can't transform! Blukic: Ohhhhhhhhhh...................... Driba: Well, we can't do anything. Blukic and Driba walk away as Walkatrout screams. The scene shifts to a different section of the Plumber HQ where Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Grandpa Max are sitting on a table discussing something. Gwen: How would it get blown up?! Rook: Yes, Magister. I am also curious about this. Max: I don't know but it got erased from the universe. So cleanly that It's like it never existed. Kevin: How does something so big get erased from the universe? Gwen: And it's practically air, so how does it get blown up? Max: I don't know but- Walkatrout waddles over. Walkatrout: What don't you know? Max: Umm..Nothing. Walkatrout: Grandpa, what aren't you telling me? Max: Nothing. Gwen: So, Ben, Is the Omnitrix fixed? Walkatrout: No, it's Blukic and Driba's fault! They... Magister Arnux comes over. Arnux: Magister, Some new team of super villains is attacking Ben's house. Walkatrout: My house? Arnux: No. Ben Tennyson's house. Walkatrout: I am Ben! Arnux: Oh...(Max nods) Apologies. Kevin: Let's go already! Walkatrout: Yeah! Max: Ben, I'm afraid you can't go. Walkatrout: But why? Rook: It is not safe for you. Especially in that form. Walkatrout: But.... Max: You will stay. That's an order. Walkatrout does not respond. Max: Gwen, Kevin and Rook. Go. Kevin, Gwen and Rook walk away. The scene shifts to Ben's house where Kevin, Gwen and Rook have arrived. They see many baddiesare not visible to us shooting laser and smashing Ben's house. Gwen: Hey! Stop! Everybody stops and look at Gwen. Nightmare Psyphon walks up to Gwen. Nightmare Psyphon: You think you can stop us? Kevin: Definitely. Rook: Affirmative. Gwen: What happened to you? Nightmare Psyphon: None of your business! *To his team* Sic'em! The other baddies come forward and we see Zombozo, Sublimno, Nightmare Bubble Helmet and Nightmare Suemungousaur. Nightmare Psyphon: You can't stop us. We are The Freakies! Kevin: The Freakies? What kind of name is that? Nightmare Suemungousaur: A name you'll never forget(Runs at Kevin and punches Kevin with extreme force, throwing him into Ben's house). Gwen: Kevin!(Throws mana disks at Suemungousaur but to no effect) Rook: Mind if I try? Gwen: Go ahead. Rook lets out a poisonous gas out of his Proto Tool which makes Suemungousaur fall to the ground, paralyzed. Gwen: Nice. Voice: Master, Permission to kill? Rook and Gwen see a person stepping out from behind Nightmare Psyphon. Gwen: C.....Co....Cooper? Nightmare Cooper: No. Cooper is gone, dead. Gwen: No! Cooper, you have to fight it! Cooper: G...Gwen, Help...me.....Psyche! Gwen: Cooper........ Rook: Ms. Tennyson, are you.......alright? Gwen: Yeah..I am.(Encases all the baddies in a mana globe(Except Suemungousaur)). Liam: *Rawwwk*Boss, what do *Squawk*we do now? Nightmare Psyphon: Who gave you permission to talk? Zombozo: I knew we should have made him Nightmare. Nightmare: Who gave ''you ''permission to talk? Zombozo shuts up. Suemungousaur wakes up and punches Gwen, freeing the other villains from the mana globe. Gwen gets knocked out by another one of Suemungousaur's punches. Rook: Ms.Tennyson!(Shoots lasers at Suemungousaur). Suemungousaur: Cut that out!(Grows 60 ft and kicks Rook several hundred feet away). The scene shifts to Plumber HQ where Walkatrout(Still Stuck) and Grandpa Max are watching the progress of the team. Walkatrout: Grandpa, they need my help! Max: No Ben! Besides what will you do? Walkatrout: Well....... Max: I'll send Alpha Squad. Walkatrout: What are they gonna do?! Max: What are you gonna do?! The scene shifts once more to Kevin, the only one standing now as Gwen was knocked out and Rook.....er...somewhere. Kevin punched Liam in the head and Bubble Helmet in the stomach. Suemungousaur picked up Kevin and squeezed his body. Kevin: Ahhhhhhhhhhh........ The scene shifts once more to Plumer HQ where Walkatrout is 'going to the bathroom'. Walkatrout(Whispering): There's gotta be some way to go out of here.(Enters a bathroom and sees a toilet) So this is the new way for heroes to travel. A few minutes later Walkatrout is seen in the sewer system trying to get to his house. Up above he sees a drain and beyond that his, his house. Walkatrout: That was fast. Walkatrout somehow manages to get out of the sewer. Once out he sees Kevin(Asphalt Form) on the ground and Gwen holding a mana shield up to protect them both. Walkatrout: I'm here! Kevin: Tennyson!*To Gwen* Let me go. Kevin gets out of the shield and runs toward Walkatrout. Along the way he forms his hand into a mace and hits Walkatrout! Due to the impact Walkatrout explodes! Gwen: Ben! Nightmare Psyphon: Ha! Your hero is dead! Suddenly a blue glow occurs right where Walkatrout was standing. When the glow stops a 9 ft tall blue humanoid is seen standing. He looks exactly like a human(shape and all) but taller and his entire body is a sky blue colour. He is wearing a green sash similar to Humungousaur's and the Omnitrix IV is in the middle of his sash. Alien/Ben: Now you're in trouble.(A small blue energy ball forms in his hands and he throws it at Suemungousaur; the ball explodes on contact; Suemungousaur is thrown back) I don't even have to use my stronger attacks. ENERGY WALL!( A blue energy wall escapes from the Alien/Ben and the wall(On contact) encases all baddies in an energy globe). Kevin: That's what I'm talking about! Alien/Ben: Now I'll let you handle this.(Forms a small blue energy ball and touches it to the Omnitrix IV which cause the ball to turn green). Omnitrix IV: Default DNA Changed. Default changed to Human. Transformations Unlocked. The scene skips ahead in time when Ben and Kevin are laying on the front lawn of Ben's house or at least whats left of Ben's house. Ben: You knew? Kevin: Yeah, I told you earlier. "Thats a superpowered alien". Ben: Then why were you laughing? Kevin: I was laughing because of the fact that you had such a strong alien and you didn't even know it's powers. Ben: Well, How was I supposed to know? Kevin: I don't know. But you should really rename the alien. Ben: Alright. But will the form always stay unlocked? Kevin: I don't know about the Omnitrix but Ick..Icky...Walkatrout's species usually have their power form at times of danger. Then they turn back to their normal form. Ben: I hope the Omnitrix doesn't do that. Omnitrix IV: Would you like me to unlock Ickthyperambuloid's power form, permanently? Ben: Would I?! Omnitrix IV: Would You? Ben: Yes! Omnitrix IV: Unlocked. Ben: I'm gonna rename Walkatrout. Kevin: To what? Ben: Um.....Power! Kevin: Nice. Ben: Dude. Walkatrourt...Er...Power has to be my third strongest alien or something. Kevin: Can't beat me. Ben: Dude, It totally could. The scene shifts to an unknown place where Rook landed after Suemungousaur's kick. Rook is slowly waking up but a figure comes over to Rook. Rook: You! What are you doing here?! Figure: Nothing you need to know. But you should feel lucky. Rook: For what? Figure: That you're my first captive.(The Figure kicks Rook in the face; knocking Rook out and drags Rook with him into the shadows). THE END Major Events * Walkatrout's power form is discovered. * Walkatrout is renamed Power. * Bubble Helmet, Liam, Psyphon,Suemungousaur and Cooper make their ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. * Rook is kidnapped * The nightmare forms make their appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains * The Freakies Aliens Used * Walkatrout(Renamed "Power") Trivia * Walkatrout/Power is the only alien used in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles